Darkness & Ice
by Slightly Sinister Sinestra
Summary: Mokuba knows that it's all his fault. Does Seto feel the same? Angsty brotherly fluff.


Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is mine, I tell you! All mine! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay, so maybe not. I just borrow the characters sometimes. I will put them back and they'll be in perfect condition, promise.

The house was dark. Mokuba had never really been comfortable in the dark. Lots of bad things happened in the dark. The shadow realm was made of darkness. Darkness so thick it felt like it was choking you. And that place had been terrible, because his brother hadn't been there. Seto's calming voice could never reach him, the strength, the sureness that Seto could inject into his voice and into his very being, was beyond reach. He had needed his brother then, and Seto couldn't find him. Though they had both been wandering through the darkness, shouting each others names.

Maybe that had hurt his brother more. After all, Seto had gone throught so much pain and suffering already. To be lost in suffocating darkness behond the reach of anyone, only able to dwell on his past and his pain. To have lost the only person he cared about. That must have been so much more like hell to Seto than it had been to him and Mr Moto.

Seto had been forced to grow up so fast, a child thrown into a world for men and shattered because of it. And yet, he'd just accepted it, taken every blow in his stride, refusing to back down because he needed to protect Mokuba. And that had formed him into the person he was today. The cold teenager with icey blue eyes. A fallen angel trapped in ice. A half bloomed flower incased forever in diamond. A child cradling what's left of his shattered innocence.

Would he have grown, would his flower have bloomed if Mokuba had never been there? If their parents hadn't died, would Seto still be able to smile? If that fatal game of chance had turned against them, if Gozuburo had never walked into that orphanage, would Seto have forgotten how to live, trading his youth for their survival?

Had he been the one to land his brother where he was now? Everything Seto had done, every mistake he'd made, every scar now marking his body had been for Mokuba. He'd done it to give Mokuba a life beyond suffering. And shattered himself beyond repair doing it.

The raven haired boy bit his lip, hot tears filling his eyes. Seto blamed Gozuburo, he blamed the nurses at that hospital, he blamed the orphanage. Hell, he would've blamed a rock before blaming Mokuba. _But Seto, mom wouldn't have died if I hadn't be born. And if she hadn't died, dad would also still be here, you'd be happy. You'd still have faith in the human race. You'd still be able to cry and smile and laugh. If I wasnt here, you could still be a child._

'Mokuba? I heard you whimpering, are you alright?' Mokuba glanced to the doorway, and say his brother standing siloueted against the dully lit hallway. 'Hey kid, you're crying. What's up?' His brother crossed the room in three long strides, before kneeling down in front of the bed. Mokuba sat up as Seto reached out to wipe his eyes. Before he really knew what he was doing, he wrapped his arms around the older boy pulling to him. 'Mokuba, what are you doing?' Seto's question was shocked. Mokuba merely continued to hold him, resting Seto's head against his shoulder.

'I'm so sorry, Ni-sama. For everything.' 'Mokuba, what are you talking about?' Seto questioned, voice muffled by Mokuba's shirt. When he didn't answer, Seto attempted to pull back, only to find Mokuba leaning with him, his tight embrace never loosening. 'You would never have had to suffer if I hadn't been born. Mom died because of me, and in turn, that killed dad. I'm so sorry.' Seto stiffened in his arms. 'I've told you before kid, you never asked to be born. It's not your fault.'

Mokuba still didn't loosen his embrace. 'Why should you be the one to suffer, though?' 'Because I'm your big brother, and I'm supposed to protect you.' 'But that shouldn't be, Seto. It shouldn't be.' Seto seemed to fall limp. 'It should Mokuba. It'll always be that way. I'm not allowing you to get hurt.' 'Ni-sama, don't be stupid! Your life is as important mine! You shouldn't have to get hurt either!' The dampness on his shoulder following this speech indicated that Seto had listened.

Okay, so maybe the darkness wasn't so bad. If his brother was able to cry in the darkness, then the darkness was alright. It wasn't good, it would never be _good_, but it was okay. It had frozen Seto, trapped him forever in a maze of confusion and pain. But it had allowed him to cry.

Looked upon as a frozen angel, a soft flower, sealed forever in ice and diamond, but you will always and forever be a broken child, with so much to heal and no hope to escape your memories. Be it his fault or mine, I don't care. Because I'll hold you anyway. It's my turn to protect you, and I will Ni-sama. That's a promise.

AN: Well? What y'all think? And I know, my third new Kaiba story this week. I'm bored and because of it have got the attention span of a knat. So I can't concentrate on my longer stories. So anyway, drop me a review? Pretty please with suger on top?


End file.
